The present invention relates to a vehicle electronic monitoring system. It finds particular application in conjunction with an electronic tire status monitoring system and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
It is desirable to monitor vehicle statuses to ensure a vehicle is maintained and operating as safely and efficiently as possible. Currently available tire status monitoring systems are limited as to the type of data collected, when the data is collected, and when/how the data is communicated to a vehicle operator, personal responsible for maintaining the vehicle, and/or a vehicle owner.
Typical systems require the vehicle ignition to be on before tire statuses are monitored and/or remote recipients are notified. Typical tire status sensors may only sense a tire's status(es) and/or transmit data transmissions indicative of the sensed status(es) every several minutes or hours. Therefore, if the vehicle ignition is turned-on shortly after a tire parameter sensor sensed a tire's status(es) and/or transmitted data indicative of the sensed status(es) in a conventional system, it may create an undesirable delay before the vehicle operator or another remote recipient is notified of any out-of-range status(es) for any of the tires on the vehicle. Such undesirable delays may create safety and/or other concerns.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced limitations.